


My Dirty Little Secret

by Emooly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Doujinshi, M/M, NSFW Art, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emooly/pseuds/Emooly
Summary: Eren is Levi's prisoner in more ways than one. Rated Mature for a reason. Don't like Yaoi? Don't read. Please make sure to review, it really helps me improve my fanfiction, and if you really did enjoy it, give me a follow and a favorite, and I will try my best to update as soon as I can. God I am a little scared of what my mind can come up with.





	

"I won't let you get away with this, you hear me?!" Eren exclaimed, squirming as the restraints still bound him firmly against the dungeon wall. "I can transform into a titan anytime! Just you wait and see."

Levi smirked, and ignored the cantankerous boy, carelessly brushing his screams off of his shoulder. He turned to Hanji Zoe, his trustworthy accomplice who had an especially concerned expression written clearly on her face. Her brow furrowed from behind her crimson hair, eyes darting from corner to corner with anticipation.

"Corporal Lance, are you sure this is alright?" she asked worriedly. "He does have limits, you know. Keeping him locked up in here isn't going to achieve anything. You know that."

"I know exactly what I am doing," Levi responded quickly. "Don't sweat it."

Hanji didn't look convinced, as she folded her arms across her chest, and stared at Eren from behind the metallic bars. "I don't know about that," she replied. "And besides, the longer you keep him in here, the more time it takes for me to carry on with the experiment. Research takes a lot of time, you know that! I need to dissect him, observe the anatomy, evaluate his hand eye coordination, motor abilities, human communication, and intelligence! There is absolutely no time to waste!"

"Hush," Levi said. "You really irritate me with your silly ramblings. Everybody knows your research never leads us anywhere. The last time we captured several titans for you to examine, they were slaughtered the next day. And Eren is a very important specimen, wouldn't you agree?"

"Well yes, but.." Hanji stammered, still biting her lip in exasperation, cringing every time Eren shrieked.

"Just don't keep him in here permanently. Several days is at the maximum. It's not even about the experiment anymore! This is a crime against humanity. Look at him!"

Eren's face was streaked with bruises, probably from his previous beating that Levi had given him as punishment. His clothing was practically shredded, exposing his bare skin, and it was obvious he wasn't in the most pristine health condition either.

Levi snorted. "Whatever you say," he scowled. "As if you care about the boy anyway. To you, he's just another sample for your twisted laboratory science. And besides." He locked his gaze with his prisoner's stare. His blank, robotic expression intertwined with Eren's desperate emerald eyes, his look almost begging for release. "I like to hear him scream."

Hanji winced at this comment. They stood in a dimly lit dungeon, the walls lined with cobblestone, and several torches flickering whenever a draft swept in from the windows. It has been several days like this. Ever since the day Eren sealed the wall in Trost, he has been taken into captivity, and is expected to arrive to his court trial in a week. Levi secretly arranged for Eren to be held in this particular chamber. So he can watch him suffer. It brought a twisted, sickening smile to his lips. Eren was dressed in his military uniform, bound tightly to the wall. No matter how much he struggled, his restraints would never be released. His wrists were handcuffed over his head, and his ankles were also sealed together so he wouldn't be able to move them.

Hanji merely rolled her eyes, and exited the dungeon. She couldn't bear to hear Eren's cries any longer. Levi waited for Hanji's footsteps to disappear. He still watched Eren attentively, seated on the floor, predicting his every movement.

"Do you like it?" Levi finally spoke.

Eren stopped squirming, his eyes still attached to Levi's. He shook his head violently.

Levi grinned. "I know you do, Eren. I always have."

Eren shrieked with fear, still kicking and flailing about. Levi stood up from his seat, and stretched every muscle in his body. He pulled his arm behind his head, and let out a sigh. Eren shuddered at the glorious sight, of Levi reaching down to touch his foot, releasing the tension in his hamstrings, allowing a moan to escape with his breath. He also thrusted his abdomen forward, stretching out his spinal cord and backbone. It wasn't easy being a captain for the Survey Corps everyday. Levi turned his head from side to side. Once he heard a satisfying crack, he lifted his hands up to his chest, curling them, and bending each finger over one by one.

"Mmmm," he murmured, scratching the skin behind his shoulders, and casually yawning, stepping towards Eren's cell. Eren pressed his back against the wall, staring at Levi from behind the bars. There was nothing but intimidation interlaced into his eyes, as they still remained over Levi's figure.

"Do you like it when I stretch like this in front of you, Eren?" Levi continued to ask, removing his jacket, and running his hand through his hair. "Do you ever think naughty thoughts about me, Eren?"

Eren could feel his words playing with his skin, gently purring him like a lullaby. They weren't even in any physical contact, yet he could almost feel his breath against his neck, causing goosebumps to arise all over his skin. He didn't blink once, still keeping his expression on Levi.

"I see the way you look at me, Eren," Levi continued. "The way you admire me, how much you respect me and want to be just like me. A leader. A soldier. A warrior. Do you want to be a captain too, Eren? To lead your own squad. To conquer the world, with your team by your side, murdering titans while simultaneously rescuing humanity from its' fate?" He licked his lips. Eren shivered at the sight, feeling the heat exploding from his core. He didn't make any movement, as he watched Levi pull the keys from his front pocket.

"You are so hard to lead, Eren," Levi said slowly, as he lightly bit the silver key, letting his tongue lick the cold, frozen metal. He let Eren watch him suck on the key, allowing his fingertips to dance over the rounded top. "You never listen to me. It makes me so.. sad." A look of genuine sorrow struck over Levi's sculpted, voluptuous face. It was now that Eren noticed how genuinely beautiful his captain was, how the lighting cast a shadow over his toned cheekbones, his forlorn eyes dark with exhaustion, probably from staying up all night, guarding his post and duty as a responsible soldier always should.

Levi returned the key back to his mouth, closing his eyes and passionately licking the metal, his tongue darting between every nook and cranny of the key. "Mmm," he moaned. "It tastes so delicious." Eren was now struggling, not because of how much he despised the restraints keeping him against the wall, but of how much warmer the dungeon seemed to become. Eren's forehead was now dripping with sweat. He panted almost like an animal, as his heart hammered against his chest like a drum.

"How dare he taunt me like this," Eren thought to himself furiously. "It's so frustrating."

Levi's lips were now wet with saliva, as was the key. He teased Eren, as he slipped it into the lock, turning it this way and that, watching Eren's eyes dart as Levi's hands held the keys against his fingers.

"Should I or should I not," Levi contemplated. He finally decided to turn the key over, and finally pushed open the dungeon door. There Levi stood before Eren, an evil villain. No, a beastly threat. Worse. A monstrosity. The way he looked at Eren was a combination of affection, enmity, and a powerful, passionate desire.

"I was assigned to watch you for the night," Levi said, taking a step towards his captive. "I obviously volunteered to do it. Who would want to waste their well deserved slumber with a worthless scoundrel like yourself?"

Eren glared at Levi, his mouth growling while biting the handkerchief. Levi slowly inched towards Eren, and dropped down onto his knees. He cupped Eren's face into his hands, examining his every physical feature, combing his hair with his fingers. His leather boots rhythmically lurched forward and backward, as his eyes traced over every valley and mountain of Eren's face. As Levi leaned in closer, Eren breathed in his scent, the smell of a light, minty cologne, dried blood, and sweat. After several minutes of Levi evaluating Eren by roughly turning his face this way and that, he decided to release his legs from restraint by slowly untying the fabrics that bound them together.

Eren breathed out a sigh of relief, as he was finally able to stretch out his muscles. It wasn't before long when Levi sat on his kneecaps, pressing his weight against Eren's lower body. Eren moaned with pain, as Levi placed his hands onto Eren's wrists.

"You are a very naughty prisoner, Eren," Levi commented, still brushing his dark, brunette hair out of his glimmering, celadon gaze. "Which is why I, as the captain, must punish you." He removed the handkerchief from Eren's mouth, as a line of saliva connected with the cloth, and eventually severed from the distance. Finally, Eren could take a breath. Suddenly, Levi stiffened, watching Eren with suspicion, careful not to have him bite himself and suddenly transform into a titan. He wouldn't. He was enjoying this too. At least he hoped so. Levi used this as an opportunity for his entrance.

"Have you ever heard of Sadism and Masochism, Eren?" Levi inquired, still ensuring that his wrists were tightly handcuffed and restrained.

Eren violently shook his head. "No," he replied. "I don't want to either."

"I'm sure that's a lie," Levi responded. He roughly grabbed a section of Eren's hair, almost in a way you would hold an animal. "It's defined as sexual gratification from causing others pain."

Eren's eyes widened with fear. "No!" he screamed.

A smile spread over Levi's lips. "I thought you'd say that." He removed a whip that was secured to his belt, and cracked it in the air. It was an earsplitting, terrifying noise that caused Eren to whimper out of fright.

"You're my slave now, Eren," Levi said. He leaned in, so his lips were just hovering over Eren's ear. Eren shuddered every time he felt Levi's hot breath prickle against his skin, almost like fire would lick its' charcoals. Eren's core heated even further once Levi's wet lips briefly brushed his earlobe.

As Levi held Eren's face next to his by his hair, he took his fist and grunted while violently punching Eren. "As my solider, I must train you as an animal. Not a man," he groaned, shaking Eren's head, his hair still in his fist. Eren cried out in pain, another dark bruise splattering over his cheekbone.

"Stop!" he shrieked. "Please!" Levi ignored his request, harshly slapping him once more.

"You know, you have such a beautiful face," Levi commented. "I would hate to blemish it. Your ivory skin, your toned cheekbones, and that awfully annoying expression you always have. It's honestly so.. annoying"

Eren cried out once more in fear.

"But I'll have to. This is your training," Levi reminded. He held Eren's chin in his hands, tracing his lips with one finger. He then proceeded to crush his facial bones with his hands. Eren gasped, out of breath.

"Oh, no no no," Levi said, clicking his tongue. "I can't punish you to the fullest extent until we've removed those horrible handcuffs. Because I know how much you hate those." His voice was hinted with affectionate comfort. He was cooing, almost purring. But Eren thought nothing of it. He thrashed and squirmed as Levi clicked off the metallic handcuffs. That provided Eren with a sense of relief. But only momentarily. Levi elbowed him hard in the stomach, and pushed him onto his back. He growled, almost like an animal, hammering his fists against his thighs. Eren screeched in response. Levi's hands darted adventurously over Eren's crotch. Eren flinched in response, and released a breath as Levi spared him the pain.

He kicked Eren over the face, and struck his shoulder with his boot, slamming him against the wall. He grabbed Eren's neck, and shoved him roughly over the side.

"I.. I hate you!" Eren panted.

"Oh?" Levi muttered in response. The floors and walls of the prison cell were now splattered with Eren's own blood. Eren's face was painfully bruised, his body still sweating with fright, and the constant panic of what Levi would do to him next. Choke him until he regurgitated his own intestines? Bend his arms and legs at painful, torturous angles? Crack his own backbone by jumping onto him with his crushing weight? Eren was filled with nothing but loathe. No, resentment! But why was it mixed with this passionate, sexual desire? He wanted more. He thirsted for the way Levi would treat him, how he would call him an animal. It turned him on so much.

His train of thought was interrupted as Levi practically crushed his skull while pushing it onto the floor.

"Does it hurt, Eren?" Levi asked. Tears were now starting to stream down Eren's face. He nodded reluctantly, unsure of what would be the correct response.

"Excellent," Levi whispered under his breath. "Now, call me master."

"M-master.." Eren hesitantly stuttered, before vomiting a puddle of blood.

"I love the way you say that," Levi commented, now punching Eren in the abdomen, and kneeing him from behind. Eren cried out once more. The shrill noise that escaped from his lips wasn't passion or enjoyment- it was a cry of betrayal and torture.

Levi kicked Eren to the side, as he proceeded to remove his white shirt. He stood in front of Eren, allowing him to drink in his muscular, masculine features. He unbuttoned each section one by one, gradually exposing his toned chest and hardened abdomen to his animal.

He was now half naked in front of Eren, his bare upper body restricted behind several leather ropes.

"Am I appealing to you, Eren?" Levi questioned with slight curiosity, unbuckling each leather restraint, and allowing his body to fully glow underneath the lighting. "Do you want to have me as your partner?"

Eren couldn't even control himself, as he impulsively nodded. Offended, Levi briskly turned around and held Eren by his hair once more.

"You can't have me, Eren," he muttered under his breath. "You aren't of equivalent status to me. You are not my partner. You are my slave. Understand? You are nothing more to me than yet another prostitute. No, trash. I am here to torture you and make you miserable. This is for my sexual fulfillment only, do you understand me?"

Eren whimpered, and understood, hurt by Levi's comment, tears starting to flow down his face once more.

As Levi continued to take down the leather buckles that restrained his muscles from completely bulging out, he watched Eren sulk from the corner of his eye.

"L-Levi..," he stammered between each stomach contraction, throwing up another disgusting pool of blood. He wiped his chin messily, which was still dripping with the scarlet liquid. "I-I.. I love you."

Levi smirked once more. Eren's eyes softened. Oh god how much he loved it when he did that. He bit his lip reluctantly as Levi crept towards him.

"You what?" he asked.

Eren blushed furiously. "I love you," he repeated, with more stability this time.

"How cute," Levi commented. "If I were you, I'd hate myself, with every nerve in my body. I'd feel betrayed and manipulated. Like a puppet, or a toy. Which is what you are to me, after all. My little.. doll. So adorable, delicate, and innocent…" He passed as he took Eren's face in his hands, closed his eyes, and breathed in his scent.

"Mmmm," he murmured once more. "I really like the way you smell…"

Eren twitched, holding his shoulder. "I-I want you so much, Levi," he said.

Levi ignored Eren, his expression hardening once more. "You little rat," he responded coldly, continuing to elbow Eren in the side, kicking him between the crotch, and socking the teeth out of his mouth.

"How dare you speak to me like that, with such confidence," he hissed through his teeth, tongue licking his lips with desire. "Do you defy me?" He clenched Eren's wrists behind his back, and harshly slapped the round of his behind.

Eren shrieked with pain. "Please stop!" he screamed. "Stop this now!"

Levi finally gave Eren the mercy he deserved. He released him, allowing his animal to lie on the ground, and pant. Eren gasped for breath, collapsed against the floor like an exhausted beast, tired from his discipline.

"You want me to stop?" Levi responded.

Eren nodded slowly. "Y-yes."

A smile crept onto his lips. "Eren, I'm sorry." He allowed his hands to drop on either side of Eren's waist, leaning in so his face was one inch away.

"Will you forgive me?" he asked.

Eren turned his head from side to side. "I will never forgive you for what you did to me," he answered.

Levi responded with anger, thrusting Eren against the wall.

"You little rascal.." he said before smiling into a passionate kiss. Their tongues intertwined with desire, as Eren quickly accepted Levi's mouth into his. Levi's abdomen hardened every time a moan escaped from Eren's lips. Eren hated himself for enjoying this. He was being violated and tortured by this monster, this threat against humanity. But why was he begging for more, and wanting Levi to torture him, to hurt him, to violate him, to rape him. He felt a need for Levi to do this to him. But why?

"Why?" he desperately asked himself, as Levi roughly shoved him into the wall, grunting and groaning as he pinned Eren's hands by his sides and kissed him with all the strength vested in him.

"Open your mouth wider," Levi instructed in between yet another tongue exchange. Eren obediently did just so, as Levi tongued him some more, licking the insides of his mouth, and holding his face in each hand.

Levi eventually pulled away, looking at Eren with contempt.

"No!" Eren prostested. "Kiss me harder."

Levi put a finger to Eren's mouth. "Shhhh," he hushed. "Do you want anyone to discover us?"

Eren shook his head, still holding Levi's gaze.

"Good," Levi said, satisfied. "Now, where were we?"

Eren took in a breath as he looked at the man leaning over him. Levi's expression was excited, more vibrant than the violent, solemn aura he always produced. His tousled, dark hair was pushed back, and his usually hardened eyes were now flickering with excitement. He licked his lips, and took Eren's hands, guiding them over his toned flesh.

Eren took in a breath of anticipation when Levi placed his hand over his hard abdomen. "Do you want to explore me, Eren?" Levi asked. He wore nothing except the same white trousers, only slightly soiled from the assigned mission today. His shapely legs were tightly restrained by the leather connecting to his knee length boots. Eren could see the area between his legs hardening with desire.

Eren nodded reluctantly, as Levi released his hands. He started at Levi's shoulders, running his hands up and down his textured muscles. Eren sucked in a deep breath before running his finger down Levi's protruding collarbone. Levi twitched from Eren's touch, as he smoothed over Levi's flesh, drinking in his features, breathing in his scent, his addictive aroma.

"L-Levi..," Eren stammered, pausing at Levi's abdomen, flushing furiously.

"Yes?" Levi asked, turning around, arching an eyebrow with curiosity.

"I-I was wondering if I c-could.." Eren continued to fidget and looked down at his quivering hands.

Levi chuckled, running his fingers through Eren's hair, realizing exactly what he meant.

"Yes, you may," he answered, giving consent to his prisoner.

Eren ran his hands over Levi's hardened abdomen and onto his leather belt. He proceeded to clumsily undo it, his breathing now quickening into panting, and eventually into hyperventilation as his hands wandered into places that were always restricted from his reach. Now, they belonged to him. Eren pulled down Levi's trousers, and stared into his dark, serious eyes.

"L-Levi..?" Eren stuttered, still holding his gaze.

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked nonchalantly, stretching his arm from behind his head.

"I-I just want to say that.." Eren continued, but stopped in his tracks, contemplating whether or not he should continue.

"Go on," Levi coaxed, as he slowly pulled Eren's body towards his, their bare skin muzzling and touching each other.

"I-I.. I just want to remember this moment forever," Eren whispered under his breath.

Levi held Eren's face in his hands. Then before Eren knew it, he felt Levi's chest undulate with laughter. "I don't!" he cackled, thrusting his head into the air.

"W-why?" Eren stammered, looking down at the ground in shame.

Levi held Eren's hair in his hands roughly, holding his face to his, his glare burning into Eren.

"You mean nothing to me," he hissed through his teeth. "You are my slave, not my lover." He brushed Eren's hair out of his face. "Do you understand me?"

Eren's lip began to quiver, as he nodded, accepting the truth. "Yes."

"So whatever those emotions or feelings are, whatever you feel for me.." Levi said lackadaisically. "Are mere delusions." And with that, he took Eren to his lips, kissing him hard. Passionately. Eren closed his eyes, trying to forget. Drowning himself in Levi's mouth, wishing, wanting for Levi to belong to him forever. But he knew that was only a silly dream. Eren allowed a moan to escape his lips, one of pleasure, of yearning.

"Oh, Corporal!" Eren cried as Levi pushed him onto the floor and continued to murder his mouth.

They made out for several minutes without a moment of rest, roughly attacking one another like animals hunting for prey.

"You are under my command now, Eren," Levi said as he proceeded to kick off his leather boots. He grabbed the collar of Eren's shirt, and silently started to kiss his neck, and down towards his collarbone. Levi allocated a certain place on Eren's throat, swirled his tongue in a circle around it, and bit. Eren released a shrill squeal, until Levi softened his bite, and decided to suck on the skin he had licked previously. Eren continued to moan in desperate pleasure as Levi pushed him into the floor and resumed his kissing of Eren's delicate flesh.

"You are so.. I don't know how to describe it.. it's on the tip of my tongue," Levi said in between each suck. "So.. tender.." Eren allowed himself to release another moan before Levi flipped him over, so now they were face to face and locking gazes. Levi was arched over Eren, his hands still pressing against his wrists. Levi pressed his fingertip against Eren's new hickey. He chuckled quietly.

"You're mine now, Eren," Levi purred, his finger dancing playfully over the bruise.

Eren shuddered with delight. He was Levi's slave. His toy. His doll. Why was he so satisfied with that?

"Keep your mouth still, shitty brat," Levi commanded. Eren immediately shut his lips, as he waited for Levi's next move. Eren let out a slight yelp once Levi started to suck and nibble on the inside of his mouth. He felt Levi's sharp teeth tug and tear at his own skin. It was so riveting and sexually satisfying that Eren released another moan of pleasure.

"Mmmm," Levi murmured. "So Eren.." He hooked his finger into a lock of Eren's brunette hair, admiring his twinkling, emerald eyes.

"Y-yes Corporal?" Eren asked nervously.

"I was wondering.." Levi said, now lying over Eren, their chests now muzzling together.

Eren gulped, and look expectingly into Levi's darkened, melancholic gaze.

"Are you a virgin?"

Eren's heart thudded to a stop at Levi's question. A virgin. Well let's see here. The last contact Eren has ever made with a girl was when he held hands with Mikasa as young children to gather wood. The last kiss Eren received was from his own mother, and he hasn't really embraced anyone unless if you counted Armin. "Y-yes," Eren stammered honestly.

"Perfect," Levi brusquely responded. "Stand up."

Eren did exactly what he was told, like an obedient slave. He was caught by surprise when Levi pushed him against the wall. Eren was now clutching the cold stone for stability, as he felt Levi's warm torso press against his tingling back. Eren's entire body was erupting with heat. It started at his fingertips and toes, building up towards his core, and exploding like a volcano. Now, Eren's body felt like ice, frozen and chilled by Levi's touch. He felt Levi's fingertip slowly trace his spine, trembling at how simplistic a motion it was, but frightened at how much it turned him on. Eren was still completely terrified, because he wasn't sure of what to expect. What Levi would do to him next. He heard a rip of cloth, and felt a fabric close over his eyes.

"I think we'd all like it better with the lights off, don't you agree Eren?" Levi questioned.

Eren nodded in response, as Levi finished his rough tying of the blindfold. Eren clenched immediatelty once Levi's heated, sticky tongue ran down his backbone.

"Why so stiff, my little titan?" Levi asked as he felt Eren become a stilted structure.

"I-I'm just not used to this, Corporal L-Lance.." Eren replied reluctantly.

Levi smiled, and licked his lips. "Trust me." He crept up towards Eren's neck, pushing out any stray brunette hair. He gently bent Eren's head back so it rested on his shoulder, and bit lightly on his neck.

"You will be accustomed to this soon, very soon.." Levi assured. He then released Eren's head as it sprung back into place. "Now.. remember what I said about discipline in training the other day?"

"W-with the 3D maneuver gear..?" Eren asked.

"Yes, exactly that lesson," Levi confirmed, his hands dancing over Eren's constricted arms, his wrists still bound with metallic handcuffs.

"Wh-what about it..?" Eren breathed nervously.

"I said something about how I must train you not as a man, but as an animal," Levi whispered in his ear, as Eren jumped at the warmth of his breath. "Do you recall that?"

"Y-yes, Corporal," Eren responded.

"Your memory wasn't as horrible as I thought it was. Huh," Levi commented. "So I have a command for you, my.. animal."

Eren stiffened at the thought. He was Levi's.. animal. "Yes?"

Levi unhooked a leather restraint from around his chest. He twirled it around, and allowed it to hit the floor, releasing a deafening sound.

"Obey me," Levi continued. "As I am your master." He then proceeded to take the leather belt into both hands, and hooked it in between Eren's teeth from behind. Eren mouth tasted the salty material, and then his mind wandered off to how long it has clung to Levi's succulent skin, how many times it has soaked up his sweet, tantalizing sweat, and how much it has stayed beside him during every successful mission.

Levi ignored Eren's quiet laughter, as he tied the leather belt on the back of his head. Levi was now completely naked, besides the kilt that always stayed bound on every soldier's hips. His bare, shirtless skin glistened in the dim light of the dungeon, and his shapely legs stood strong in the pale moonlight that poured through the window of Eren's empty cell.

"Now, where were we.." Levi muttered to himself before harshly slapping Eren on the behind.

"Bend over," Levi commanded, and Eren did just so. Levi hit Eren's round butt one more time, before roughly kneading his hands, and massaging his soft, warm skin.

"You've got one hell of an ass, you brat," Levi commented between each slap. Eren cried out in protest.

"What a naughty boy," Levi said as Eren released another cry. "You are enjoying this, aren't you, my little flower."

Eren bit his lip and let out another scream before Levi simultaneously pulled down Eren's trousers, revealing two bouncy, succulent cheeks. Levi played with Eren's butt, giving each cheek equalized attention. He bit the fullest of each one, licking circles around the endowed skin.

He then proceeded to spread each one apart, as he pushed in his hard, tumescent member. The screech that Eren released only motivated Levi to thrust in faster and harder.

"Say my name," Levi commanded. "Loud, and clear. I don't want to hear anymore of that Corporal Lance or Master nonsense."

"L-LEVI!" Eren screamed. His voice remained muffled, since it was restrained by Levi's leather belt. Eren released another set of cries with each thrust.

"The way you say that.." Levi muttered. "It turns me on so much. Say it more."

"LEVI! LEVI! LEVI!" Eren shouted, his breath quickening.

"Oh, you dirty boy!" Levi exclaimed in between yet another convulsion.

Eren squeezed his eyes shut, and bit his lips with his teeth. He was reaching his limit, and he knew it. Levi's remained inside him, holding onto his ass, kneading the skin under his hands like dough.

Levi continued to pump Eren continuously, pushing in and out in a rhythmic motion. The familiar heat that always stayed in Eren's core when he was aroused exploded like a firecracker. Eren tried to resist Levi, but he just couldn't. Did Levi now have his consent? Levi was no longer raping Eren, but making love to him. Eren let out another loud scream, which only motivated Levi to drive harder and faster.

"More more more!" Levi growled under his breath heaving inward and outward.

"Ahhhh!" Eren screamed. "We're almost there…"

Levi bit his lip, and resumed the rhythmic pumping. "Say my name."

"Levi.. Corporal Lance.. oh god!" Eren released under his tongue. Levi turned him on so much. Eren was still surprised as to how amazing he made him feel.

"Are you enjoying this, Eren?" Levi asked.

Eren nodded rigorously. "Very much so, please don't hesitate to continue!" he verified.

An irresistible smirk soon spread across Levi's face. "Fantastic."

"L-Levi..," Eren whispered under his breath. Levi sighed with pleasure as he removed his member from Eren's virginal hole.

"Mmm, you sure are tight," he hissed in between his teeth, now tugging playfully at Eren's earlobe.

"N-not anymore," Eren responded, pulling himself up. His entire lower body was sore from Levi's abuse. He trembled, still feeling the way Levi's member would fill him completely.

"Do you want more of me, you dirty animal?" Levi said, arching over Eren like a monster ready to devour his prey. "Do you?" He tousled Eren's hair, and pushed him into the floor.

"I will tease you and play you for as long as I like," Levi said. "We have all night for me to touch and kiss and torture you. You are my very own.. plaything."

Eren shivered at how that last word rolled off of Levi's tongue. He was Levi's. He belonged to Levi. Just that reassurance was enough for Eren to continue on. He would be Levi's toy, his doll, his prostitute. He would make love to Levi, and Levi only. He was Levi's obedient slave, and would do whatever he was told.

They remained in that position for what seemed to Eren like eternity. Eren felt Levi's muscled torso press against his back, heaving upward and downward. It only aroused Eren even more.

"L-Levi?" he asked, squirming around nervously, slowly being crushed by Levi's immense weight. He knew how much and how hard Levi tried to maintain his perfect, masculine figure, lifting weights and performing difficult conditioning exercises in order to stay fit. Eren looked up reluctantly to observe the extraordinary, once in a lifetime sight. How his shoulders and arms bulged like protective pillars, and how his chest protruded outward like a plateau, and dipped into a golden valley, and slowly mounting towards the luscious crescents of his muscular abdomen. His sultry hips kissed his curvaceous, voluptuous legs, muscled and perfectly tanned from his longtime exposure to sunlight.

"Yes?" Levi asked, his crimson tongue licking his moist, succulent lips.

"Fuck me," Eren said. "Fuck me now. Hard. Fast. I want you."

Levi's eyebrow arched. "Oh?"

Eren bit his lip, his face now flushing into a scarlet color. "P-please?"

With that, Levi took his hand, and slapped Eren's round, bouncy behind once more.

"You naughty prisoner.. since when did you start taking the lead?" Levi teased playfully, hooking a finger into Eren's smooth, brunette hair, twisting the lock around his hand. Eren winced at the pain it caused.

"I'm so sick of being taunted by you!" Eren admitted. "Fill me, now! I want you!"

Levi growled in protest. "I will tease you for as long as I'd like."

"B-but why?" Eren asked.

Levi's eyes flickered with his usual, sadistic expression. "You wanna know why?" he responded.

Eren nodded hesitantly, his gaze still confidently locking with the dominant male.

"Because I like watching you suffer," Levi answered. "It's so.. how do I put this.." He leaned in, allowing his hot breath to lick Eren's skin in just the perfect location, the soft, tender position above his collarbone. Goosebumps sprinkled over Eren's body like raindrops. No matter how much he wished to belong to Levi, no matter what, that tone he used will always chill him to the bone.

"Satisfying," Levi breathed out. And with that, he pushed his member once more into Eren's hole, pumping harder and faster. Eren squeezed both his eyes shut, and lifted one in order to check the current condition. It hurt, it really did. More than having his skull crushed by Levi's bare fists, more than his spine cracking from him jumping up and down on his back, more than being slapped across the face, more than being kicked in the abdomen. It was the worst pain Eren has ever experienced, once Levi's member plunged harder and deeper into him.

"Oh, Levi!" he screamed. "P-please, stop this, now!"

"That sure wasn't the greatest idea you have ever concocted," Levi commented. "You know that will only make me go faster, at an even more intense rate.. let's see now, where were we?" He continued to pump in and out of Eren.

"Ahhh!" Eren screeched. "OH.. AHH.. oh, oh.."

"Scream more, louder, harder, faster!" Levi commanded. Eren did just as he was told, erupting into yet another explosion.

And that was when Eren reached orgasm. He wasn't sure when, or how. It hit him harder than anything he has ever felt. It started from his fingertips and toes, clambering into each artery, vein, and cell in his body. Eren twisted and squirmed in pain. The passion, the hurt, the love, the hatred, the enmity, the loathing, the desire. He wanted more. He desired for more. He wished for me. He needed more. He loved Levi. He hated Levi. He wanted Levi. He needed Levi. Eren's vision soon spilled into white. Everything blurred into one picture. The pain soon subsided, and became some sort of numbness. The final cry Eren released was one an animal would in distress.

"OHHHH!" Eren roared in culmination.

"Now that's more like it!" Levi exclaimed, forcing his hostage to stand up, despite the soreness in his legs, pumping even harder and faster. The virginal Eren has already exceeded his limit, but Levi wasn't finished. Everyone in the Scouting Legion knew Levi fooled around more than he should, whether it was a male, a female, or even an animal. He was hungry for sex, always yearning for a more resistant, rebellious victim. And Eren fit this description to a tee. Eren shrieked in protest as Levi grabbed each cheek and pumped harder and faster, more more more! Levi wasn't close to done. He wanted to do things to Eren that he would never forget. He wanted to blemish, to traumatize, to scar.

"Oh Eren, the things I would do to you.." Levi continued.

"You.. you beast!" Eren responded.

Levi stopped his rhythmic motion immediately. "What did you say?"

Eren pouted. "This isn't fair. You do everything you want to. When do I get a say in this?"

Levi purred, stroking Eren's hair affectionally. "Oh, Eren," he cooed, pulling the younger, smaller male's muscular torso against his own.

"You will never get a say in this," he responded. "I will always be the dominant. And you will always be the submissive."

Eren's eyes widened with that answer, as he was pulled in once more, the leather belt choking against his throat, his sticky, gooey saliva slipping over his jaw and dribbling down his chin.

Levi finally granted Eren's request, and removed his member from Eren's hole. Eren exhaled a sigh of relief, now temporarily free from his previous enslavement. He laid against Levi's chest as his hands danced across his moisturized, tender skin. Levi reached down to stroke Eren's member, allowing Eren's cum to coat over his fingers.

"You're so wet.." he commented, playing with the warm, viscous liquid. "Look at all this.. ejaculation."

Eren shuddered as Levi's powerful hands continued to play with his cock.

"Y-you're touching m-my p-private.." he whispered.

"Your private?" Levi repeated. "Your private?"

Eren was now blushing furiously, his heartbeat pounding against his head. He nodded reluctantly.

"What are you?" Levi asked. "A little boy? Your private? Mmmm."

Eren stiffened as Levi squeezed his member. "S-stop that this instance.."

"I think you want me to touch your private even more," Levi stated. "Mmm, how cute. You're so innocent and sweet, like an angel. Which makes me want to fuck you all the more.."

He spun Eren over, his small shaft overshadowed by Levi's enormous one. Levi bent down, ensuring that Eren's wrists were still bound behind his back with the metallic handcuffs. Eren gulped, ready for what would come upon him next.

Levi watched Eren's expression carefully, his brown furrowing and his mouth squeezing tightly shut. Levi took Eren's member into his hands, running it up and down, his eyes fixated on the task at hand. He then proceeded to take the tip into his mouth, licking and playing the genitalia. Eren cried out in protest, but Levi only continued, his tongue dancing over Eren's delicious cock. He tasted and sucked, a line of saliva connecting from his lips to the beginning of Eren's shaft. Eren breathed in and out, trying to calm himself down, as Levi gave him the best blow job he has ever received in his pathetic, virginal lifetime.

After pumping Eren's member, Levi crept up to Eren's lips, passionately kissing him as Eren tasted himself from Levi's tongue. The make out session lasted for several minutes, as the dualistic pair fought each other for dominance, but it was obvious he would always end up taking control. Levi took Eren's chin in his hand, staring at him in the eye, their breathing synchronizing with each other once more.

He put a finger to his lips, eyes still dancing with delight. "I'll keep you my dirty little secret," he promised with a wink. And with that Levi snapped back the leather belt that was in Eren's mouth, still wet with saliva, and the blindfold, damp with teardrops.

"You're such a sensitive crybaby," Levi commented, tousling Eren's hair, as he pouted in response.

"Am not!" Eren responded immaturely, almost like a child.

Levi grabbed Eren's head and pushed it towards him. "But you're my sensitive crybaby." He shrugged into his Survey Corps jacket and pulled back on his tightened, dirty trousers, which still didn't completely conceal his erect crotch.

"Oopsies," Levi said, as he noticed Eren's eyes wander to the place between his legs. He protectively shifted his kilt so it covered his rising mound. He kicked back on his leather boots, strapping them into place.

Once he finished dressing himself, he took one purposeful stride towards his puppet. Levi took Eren's face in his hands once more, cupping his cheeks against his skin, drinking in every physical feature. Eren's wide, glistening, emerald eyes, how his face was so roundly shaped, his hardened cheekbones, his adorably carved nose, and his quivering lips. God, of all people to fall madly in love with, why did he have to choose this pathetic, bratty bastard? That was something Levi would never admit to anyone, not even himself. He smiled into another passionate, desirable kiss. Eren responded by tonguing Levi harder, until Levi stopped himself. The sun was now rising over the horizon, as a hint of daybreak began to pour through the open window in Eren's jail cell.

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it?" Levi questioned, arching an eyebrow, expecting a pleasurable response.

Eren nodded, still completely in shock.

"I like doing this.." Levi realized. "I like doing.. you."

Eren trembled at this sentence. "Y-you like d-doing m-me?" he stammered nervously.

Levi nodded. "Yes. Very much so." With that, he roughly turned Eren around, slapping and playing with his round behind. Eren let out another passionate cry, but he was still nevertheless enjoying this.

"I really love this beautiful ass of yours.." Levi murmured, hitting Eren's butt cheeks until they turned red. "Mmmm, I want to explore this behind of yours a bit more next time we do this."

Eren clenched up, blush creeping up feverishly over the skin above his cheekbone. He allowed Levi to hit his butt and watch the skin reverberate back into place, and repeating the process once more. Eren was still completely naked in front of Levi's already dressed figure. Levi suddenly decided to push Eren into the ground, absorbing in his every muscular nook and cranny.

"You really are delicious.." Levi said, rolling the words off of his tongue. "We should really do this more often, hmm, but if we get caught we'd both be in trouble.."

Eren gulped. "That can't happen! They'll discover us, and will never allow us to see each other again."

"Only if they find out," Levi finished. "Listen, Eren. I want to make love with you every night. On a daily basis. As much and as frequently as possible. But you must keep that mouth of your shut, do you understand me now?"

Eren nodded. "Yes."

Levi's face lit up with a smirk of satisfaction. "Excellent." He then proceeded to seal Eren's lips with one last kiss. And with that, Levi stood up, spun on his heel, and allowed Eren's door to slam behind him, not uttering another word as he maneuvered his way down the dim hallway.

Eren heard the rhythmic movement of Levi's leather boots disappear from a steady, loud pace to silence. He then collapsed onto the floor, dazed with a bittersweet joy and a hard, deepening melancholy. He then giggled, and kicked his legs up in the air. He was now Levi's dirty little secret.


End file.
